


Baby Doll

by BakeySama9



Category: Danny Elfman (Musician)
Genre: Danny Elfman fucking in the shower, F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, danny elfman is dirty, fiery sex imp, he's a sex imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader wants to take a nice hot shower to relax after a long day. Danny has other ideas about how he'd like to turn this shower into a filthy sexual one.
Relationships: Danny Elfman & Original Female Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Baby Doll

You can feel the air becoming hotter and steamier as the shower water temperature keeps climbing. You love hot showers. There’s just something about washing the day off of you that is so soothing. You get in, knowing you’ll be happy to relax and just stop worrying about everything. 

What you didn’t expect was him getting in with you.

He pushes you against the wall, kissing your neck. You groan softly as his hands roughly squeeze your breasts, just the way you love it. Danny is eager to please you, but he does love to make things rough and unexpected.

“Miss me, baby?” He asks, his voice dripping with lust.

“Fuck yes, Danny.” You moan as he continues attacking the tender skin of your throat. You can feel his teeth graze against you, stopping to leave little bites here and there.

His body is flush against yours, and you can feel his erection poking your thigh. You wrap your arms around him as he continues to massage your breasts. His fingers tug on your nipples, drawing those deep whines out of you. You lean your head back in the water, washing away your impure thoughts for just a moment.

Danny’s fingers travel all over your body, stopping only to tickle you sensually or to tease an erogenous zone. You aren’t sure how long you can last with all this teasing, but when he stops to kiss you passionately, it just fuels your want for him even more.

His fingers tease your clit as he slides his tongue in your mouth. You moan softly as he works you towards your orgasm expertly. Suddenly, he pulls you from the water and pushes you towards the back wall of the shower. As he turns you around, you can feel your need for him grow.

“Please,” you whine as he spreads your legs. Two of his fingers sink into you, and he smirks devilishly when he feels how wet and wanton you are.

“Have you been thinking about this?” Danny asks, spanking your ass. You cry out as he pumps his fingers into you. He knows exactly what you want and need.

“Danny, don’t tease me.” You plead, but he is simply enjoying keeping you on the edge.

Yet, he has his own needs as well. He lines his cock up with your wet slit as he rubs the head up and down your folds. You practically melt as he finally pumps into you, bottoming out immediately.

You sink into his embrace as he pulls you closer to him, allowing him momentum to fuck you nice and hard. His grunts and groans came out quickly. He’s feeling very needy and wants you so bad.

He grips your hair lightly as he pushes your face to the shower wall, and he fucks you with reckless abandon. It feels so good, yet it hurts so deliciously. He’s so deep and he keeps changing his pace from fast to slow, which is driving you insane.

Who knew a shower could turn so dirty?


End file.
